The following results were reported: (1) Establishment and characterization of origin-defective SV4O genome immortalized adult human prostatic epithelial cells; (2) neoplastic transformation of SV4O T- antigen immortalized human keratinocyte (RHEK-1) line by two human herpesvirus (HHV)-6 DNA clones; (3) demonstration of altered epidermal growth factor signal transduction in activated Ha-a transformed human keratinocytes; (4) demonstration of the use of RHEK-1 immortalized human keratinocytes for detection of induced mutation at the hypoxanthine- guanine phosphoribosyltransferase locus; (5) demonstration of the role of chromosome 5 in immortalization and tumorigenesis of human keratinocytes; (6) development of an in vitro model of human corneal epithelium for ocular studies; and (7) immortalization of mouse bone marrow-derived mast cells with Ad12-SV4O virus.